


【铁虫】艳火

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 蒙眼play、捆绑play以及口交





	【铁虫】艳火

*****  
Tony半天没能想明白他是怎么落到这个地步的。  
他仔细回忆了一下，觉得应该怪罪于白天那个操着匈牙利口音的大张旗鼓宣布要统治世界的黑魔法师。  
Peter在抢夺那家伙的权杖过程中不小心被魔法击中，Tony接住坠下来的蜘蛛侠时候心都提到了嗓子口。  
Peter半分没有该被担忧的模样，他给了Tony一个安慰的亲吻，就红着脸活蹦乱跳从钢铁侠怀里钻了出来继续投入战斗。  
结束后Tony阴沉着脸一路提着Peter到医疗室检查。  
蜘蛛侠真的像只软趴趴的小蜘蛛被饲养者——诚如黑寡妇所言，交给Dr.Zhao。  
“我觉得我没事……”Peter举着手和Tony解释，在得到对方凌厉一眼后乖乖息声了。  
Tony揉了揉眉心，转向Helen：“怎么样？”  
Helen Zhao含笑安慰他：“放心，Peter的身体没有检测出任何异常，当然，如果怕魔法攻击物理检测不出来的话，你们可以找专业的法师来检查一下。”  
专业的法师，Tony皱起眉，他认识最专业的法师上周乐颠颠和FBI特工跑日本去了，估计不乐意待见被打扰。  
他目光落回在病床上荡着小腿的Peter上，少年无知无觉，见自己看他还有好心情扬起一个傻兮兮的笑。  
Tony：“……”  
算了，估计不会有什么大问题。  
他把衣架上的大衣扔给Peter，让小家伙穿好，和Helen告别，带着他回了Stark大厦。  
交往后Peter每周总有几天是住在这边的，这还是Tony强烈要求的结果。  
大概是第一次谈恋爱，还是和自己从小一直很憧憬的男人，Peter总是小心翼翼对待两个人的关系，就像帕里斯捧着手心的金苹果一样，乖巧谨慎到了接吻都克制的地步，Tony有时都忍不住怀疑到底谁才是第一次恋爱的青少年。  
在又一次对方以“May给了我留了门”的借口要大晚上溜出大厦时，Tony终于忍不住抓着他扔进沙发里，扯了扯领带：“除非你暴脾气的婶婶用枪抵着我脑袋，否则今晚你想都不要想能走出这里一步，听清没有？”  
Peter从下向上呆呆仰望着他，俄顷，从两靥开始，石榴汁般的嫣红水彩般晕染开来，直到整个人红成熟透的樱桃。  
“我我我听见了……”  
之后两个人就顺理成章开始了准同居，Stark大厦里明显属于青少年的物品越来越多，偶尔大家来聚会，Natasha总会意味深长说Tony总算有点人味了。  
Tony这时通常会给予一个礼貌的假笑，转头想要是Peter能完全住进来他会让这群人见识见识什么叫成熟男人的人情味。  
书归正传，总之，今晚Peter自然也是要留宿在Stark大厦的，他的蜘蛛感应告诉自己Tony今天已经很生气了，所以蜘蛛侠坚决杜绝一切再惹恼对方的行为。  
他乖乖写完了作业，乖乖跟着Tony完成了战衣检修，睡觉前还主动乖乖给了Tony一个吻，全程像讨饶撒娇的幼犬，Tony的所有怒气泡浸那双秋水荡漾的眼睛就全烟消云散了。  
他搂着Peter爬上床，关灯前还在想明早可以奖励男孩一个甜甜圈。  
凌晨三点，Tony被一阵断断续续的哭声惊醒。  
起先声音很小，轻轻细细的像幼猫绵绵叫唤，Tony就没在意，然后就越来越大，越来越熟悉，他朦胧听了一阵突然清醒过来：是Peter在哭！  
“Peter，发生了什么，有哪里难受吗？”Tony一面出声问一面疑惑卧室的智能系统是不是出问题了，为什么Peter哭了有一阵了还没亮灯。  
Peter带着哭腔糯声糯气：“我，我梦见你死了，我很害怕……”  
“Hey，那都是假的，Babe，我就在这儿，别哭了。”  
Tony柔声安慰小孩，他刚想起身，双手却猛然一扯，又将他拉回床榻里，这时他才意识到自己的双手被一左一右绑在了床头。  
“这是什么？！”  
Tony抬起头，眼睑触到的是柔软的丝绸，被牢固又小心地系在他的眼睛上。  
于是他恍然大悟自家的AI没有出问题，漆黑一片是因为眼睛被人蒙住了。  
而介于他的卧室安全等级比总统府还高，以及坐在他身上哭哭啼啼的小家伙，不难知道罪魁祸首是谁。  
“Peter，放开我好吗？”  
Peter顿了顿，小声拒绝了：“No，我说了我很害怕Sir，我不知道你是真的还是我的臆想，所以我觉得用这种方式确认一下。”  
他就知道那个魔法会出事！  
Tony强压下心头的烦躁，温声道：“那你现在确认了吗，我在这儿不会离开的，你忍心这么捆着我一晚上吗？”  
对方沉默了一会儿，似乎在犹豫，然后Tony听见Peter的拒绝：“不要，我也没想绑你一晚上Tony，至少在我确认完就会放开的。”  
“确认什么？”  
Tony心头忽然涌起不祥的预感，他听见窸窸窣窣的脱衣声，而后柔软温热的臀肉压在了他的脚踝上。  
Tony脑子嗡然一声炸开了，他舔了舔嘴皮强作镇定：“Peter，你先给我解开丝巾。”  
回答他的是钻进内裤的一只手，微凉柔软的手指握住了他沉睡的阴茎，不甚熟练的撸动柱身，让巨物慢慢苏醒过来。  
Tony倒吸了一口凉气，他用力挣着手，可惜蛛丝的效力不是普通成年男人能挣脱开的，他只能悲哀地像砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割。  
Peter抚弄的手法不算成熟，但Tony的老二还是诚实的朝对方硬挺起来，隔着内裤硕大一块凸起。  
少年记得男人阴茎给自己带来的快感，每次Tony都能让他餍足到哭出来，光这么想着他后穴忍不住湿了起来。  
Peter用手掰开Tony的大腿，然后在中间并膝跪下，两指褪下他的内裤，用手捧着男人的性器喃喃：“我想要你的味道，Tony。”  
“等等等等，Kid！”  
Peter张开嘴，犹豫了下，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔阴茎顶端，浓郁的腥膻味让他不适地皱了皱眉，而后他张开嘴，慢慢将性器含进了嘴里。  
阴茎被放入湿热口腔的感觉让Tony头皮发麻，不自觉呻吟出声：“Hush……”  
Peter还是第一次为Tony口交，他实在过于青涩，只会鲁莽地将男人的阴茎吃进去，只到一半又因为太大吐出来，抓着喉咙干呕。  
绕是如此对Tony已经是折磨了，他目不能视，只能凭对方舐舔自己阴茎的触感来猜测Peter在做什么，小家伙鲜红的嘴含着自己的紫青的性器，只要想象这个画面他情欲就忍不住又高涨几分。  
Peter握着手里又壮大的阴茎，颇不知所措地抽吸，竟有些无从下口。  
Tony深吸了口气，他努力压下因情欲而起的烦躁，放缓了声音：“Peter，交给我好吗？听我的话，伸出你的舌头舔舔它，乖孩子，从顶端开始，对，God……ha……”  
Peter依言伸出舌头舔在Tony的性器上，连带马眼涔出的一点透明液体卷进口舌，馋出一圈湿漉漉的津液，他从冠头一路舔到根部，甚至还亲了亲男人的囊袋。  
“And then？”  
“张开你的嘴把我的老二含进去，不要一下含太深，慢慢来，我知道你天赋异禀，总能全部吃进去的对不对？”  
Tony能感觉到Peter温热的口腔再次含住了自己，对方这次很缓慢地小口小口将他的阴茎吞进口中，在冠头滑进喉咙时候Peter还是忍不住呕了一下，Tony立刻挺了挺胯，直接将最后一小段肉刃彻底送进少年喉咙。  
Peter涨红了脸，喉咙口猛然锁紧，感受到男人的性器在嘴里跳了两下，忍不住呜咽着落下泪来。  
Tony呼吸立马加重了几分，他强忍住射精的冲动，动了动髀骨，声音低哑：“宝贝，你不是想要我的味道吗？乖乖含住Daddy的老二，自己动一动舌头，让我肏你的嘴，用精液喂饱你。”  
Peter啜泣着艰难用舌尖舔着抵着自己上颚的肉刃，无师自通地吮吸起来。  
Tony闭着眼喘息，他胸膛因为过于强烈的快感大力起伏。  
很久前他还在做军火生意时认识过一个喜欢玩年轻女孩的同行，那位道貌岸然的绅士将女人的舌头比做小蛇，能从男人的阴茎一路钻到心里。  
Tony此刻深以为然，少年宛如古印度神话中的摩纳娑，只需稍微勾一勾舌尖，他就能立马被勾走魂魄：“Peter，你太棒了，Juses！我肏你上面的嘴和下面的哪个更舒服，嗯？”  
Peter回答不出来，他半拢着眼专心为Tony服务，对方阴茎太大了，将他嘴塞得满当，腥液吞不下，顺着嘴边流淌下来，打湿一小片床单。  
Tony的淫言秽语还在继续，Peter仿佛真的能感觉到男人的阴茎插进自己后穴顶弄时带来的快感，他不自觉并起腿，左手肘贴着男人大腿根部，手指握着自己的性器撸动起来。  
Tony从Peter无节奏的呼吸和贴着自己颤抖的手能明白发生了什么，他故意向上挺胯，Peter猝不及防被阴茎顶弄到喉咙深处，仰起头一声惊叫，喉咙止不住缩紧。  
Tony被少年的深喉伺候出一声赞叹。  
Peter像得到了什么鼓励，他用手按着Tony的卵囊，仰头轻轻退出一些，他俯下身子重新将Tony的阴茎含进嘴里，双手揉捏着男人的囊袋舔弄吮吸，满室水声渍渍。  
少年听得男人的呼吸越来越粗重，梏着自己的两条大腿微微僵硬，心知对方要到了，越发卖力吞吐性器，甚至生涩地弄了一次深喉。  
Tony最终没忍住，在少年将他阴茎含进深处时射了出来。  
Peter不躲不避，起初呛了两下，而后将男人的精液全部吞了下去，发出“咕噜”一声。  
Tony靠在枕头上喘着气等不应期过去。  
Peter支起身把头靠在他的腹部，从下往上借着朦胧泪眼痴迷地瞧着Tony。  
男人被丝绸覆着眼，只露出情欲染红的下半脸，薄唇因为缺水有些干涩，汗珠从他鼻尖涔出，性感地让小朋友移不开眼睛。  
Peter舔了舔嘴，撑着手爬了起来，像柔软无骨的蛇一般支身在Tony上方，低下头去勾勒男人干燥的唇瓣，直到两片薄唇变得湿润复满意地抬头。  
Tony被撩拨的阴茎又有抬头的趋势，他努力稳了稳神，唤住在自己身上四处点火的小混蛋：“Peter，你应该已经结束了，放开我好吗？”  
Peter摇了摇头，小声道：“No，Tony，你还没碰我。”  
Tony瞬间明白了对方什么意思，刚才那场口交只是开胃菜，真正的“折磨”还没有开始。  
他吞了口唾沫，试图和Peter讲道理：“Honey，babe，你一个人弄不来，每次进去你都这么紧，我怕弄疼你，乖，你放开让我帮你，至少把我眼睛上的玩意儿摘下来！”  
“疼才好。”Peter亲吻了下Tony被蒙住的眼睛，顿了顿有些不好意思道，“我，我不太想让你看见这现在的我，Sir。”  
Tony忍不住要爆粗口了：你他妈都准备骑我了，为什么还要在这种奇怪的细节上害羞？！  
他手臂撞在床褥内发出重重的闷响，可惜对方充耳不闻。  
Peter坐了起来，一手撑在Tony的小腹上，微微抬起自己的臀部，从自己性器上抹了些精液撑开后穴放了进去。  
因为情动，肉穴已经湿了不少，Peter毫不费力就放进去了两根手指，他身子微微前倾，呼吸打在Tony胸前，因为手指抽插的感觉轻声呻吟。  
这猫儿似的叫声就似一点星火从Tony心腔开始，燎原之势烧向他的大脑，几乎是一瞬间，他刚刚发泄过的阴茎又硬了起来，龟头直直戳在少年的臀缝。  
Peter一个激灵，轻声讶然，他加快了扩张的速度，黏黏糊糊地开心道：“你想要我。”  
“我无时无刻都想要你。”Tony因情欲压低的声音格外有磁性。  
Peter咧嘴笑了起来，他草草扩张后抽出了手指，然后用手握住Tony抵在后穴的性器缓缓撸动。  
Tony难耐地发出一声叹息。  
Peter弯下腰亲吻着他的耳垂，下巴，再辗转至脖颈，像星星落下，而后抬起身，抓着男人硕大的性器慢慢沉着腰坐了下去。  
扩张不足使得肉刃的进入像未经准许的破门而入，冠头推开穴肉带来阵阵疼痛，Peter皱着眉吃进去一半便不敢再动了，后穴紧紧卡着男人的阴茎，进退不得。  
Peter徒劳地扭着身子，急躁又委屈地喊男人的名字：“Tony，Tony，你帮帮我……唔……好难受……”  
Tony也好不到哪去，他能感受到性器被穴肉紧紧吸附的酥麻感，恨不得立马扯开对方的大腿横冲直撞进去，但是因为双手的束缚欲望得不到舒缓，忍得头顶青筋直跳。  
“Tony……”小朋友见男人不动作，急得又开始哭哭啼啼，屁股不安分地扭动，又迟迟不肯坐下去。  
Tony简直啼笑皆非，该哭的人是他才对吧？  
他扬了扬下巴，无奈地再次开口：“过来。”  
Peter乖巧地俯身，因为这动作让他的后穴撑开了一些，Tony的阴茎顺势又滑进去几分。  
少年不自在地想要并腿，Tony吸了一口气，慌忙道：“嘶——别夹！过来吻我，Petery，用你的手摸摸自己的乳头，还记得我怎么玩它们的吗？自己学一学。”  
Peter照做了。  
他伸出舌头和Tony接吻，双手放在胸前，回忆Tony每次玩弄自己乳珠的动作，搓捏着两颗肉粒，直到粉色的乳珠颤巍巍立起来。  
胸前的快感潮水般涌进四肢百骸，他不自觉蜷起脚趾，更贪恋地贴近Tony。  
男人只专心和他接吻，虽然看不见也摸不着，但他永远能一招调转战局。  
花花公子的吻技不是小毛头能招架的，唇齿交缠让小朋友轻易神魂颠倒，整个人软成一弯春水。  
Tony趁机顶着下身将自己汹涨的性器开拓进去，Peter猝不及防叫喘出声，浑身触电般卸了力，让阴茎直接顶入最深处。  
Tony同时发出喟叹：“God……”  
Peter枕着Tony的胸膛喘着气缓神，他仰着头细碎啄着男人的下巴，目光虔诚又专注，哪怕Tony看不见也能感觉那股充满爱意略过自己的灼热视线，没有男人能拒绝爱人这样的痴爱与沉迷。  
情潮绵绵，似湖水荡漾起层层涟漪，竟是格外氤氲缱绻。  
Peter确定自己恢复了点力气复重新坐了起来，自己扭动腰肢让Tony的性器在后穴起伏。  
他动作的很生涩，只凭直觉把阴茎吞进去又吐出来，让冠头顺着湿热的甬道深入内里，不知是疼是爽，发出的呻吟又黏又软，比塞壬的歌声还销魂。  
Tony听着他的哭喘完全能想象自己的小家伙是什么活色生香的模样——蜘蛛侠必定是撑开腿贴着自己的髀肉，白皙的臀丘因为情欲泛着娇艳的粉色，用他柔软的媚肉绞着自己粗硬的肉根吞入深处；漂亮的眼睛因为春潮泛滥而变得湿漉漉的氤氲，咬紧的胭色唇瓣微微分开，发出叠声酥软的喘息；樱色从脖颈一路蔓延到肩头乃至胸膛，晶莹的汗珠混合着泪水一路滑下少年的浅浅的腰窝，再没入二人相连接的部位，化作一点助燃的星火。  
全凭这样的臆想就能让Tony口干舌燥，他喘着粗气红着眼，恨不得立马把身上起伏的小东西摁在床上，用自己的阴茎狠狠贯穿他，直到Peter哭着再也射不出任何东西。  
可他现在只能被捆着手脚，睁眼瞎着任凭Peter毫无技巧可言的动作。  
欲火要烧灼他般往从身下往上涌，如百蚁噬心，Tony从来没有在性爱上憋屈成这样，他发誓明早天一亮就把那个匈牙利魔法师扔进无人岛监狱，终身监禁那种。  
Peter扭动逐渐熟练起来，他尝到了甜头，猛力几个起坐让Tony的性器插进深处，食髓知味的舔了舔嘴皮，用还空闲的手撸动自己吐着黏液的肉根，嘴里甜甜蜜蜜喊着爱人的名字：“Tony……give me more……hush！”  
他真的怕了这个了，Tony咬着牙，用自己唯一还能动的胯部向上顶撞。  
Peter会意打开腿，让Tony能顺利进入的更深，嘴里的呻吟也越发高昂。  
他眯着眼摩挲Tony的嘴唇，让男人用舌尖缠绕他的手指，男人顶弄他的动作恰到好处的热烈，将他带入对方编织的无垠宇宙，他就是这个宇宙的一颗小星球，所有感观知觉都被Tony掌握，若没有了宇宙，他会停止自转，坠落成星尘消靡。  
除了Tony，谁都无法彻底拥有他的灵魂。  
阴茎往里抵进去，直擦过了前列腺，Peter握着性器的手一抖，快感顺着脊背向上，他浑身颤栗地大口喘息起来。  
小朋友像找到了心爱的玩具，他手撑在Tony双腿两侧，微微向后仰起头，小心地控制着自己的腰肢让男人青筋暴凸的肉刃刮擦过自己的敏感点。  
自顾自玩弄了一阵后Peter就高潮了，颤着身子射了出来，淅淅沥沥的体液射在Tony的小腹上，顺着往下流，弄得下身泥泞淖淖。  
高潮后的少年失神地大口喘息，湿透的卷毛打在额前，眼睛湿漉漉的，无比乖巧可爱。  
可惜Tony没办法看看这样的美景。  
Peter高潮时后穴紧紧绞着自己，Tony感觉自己差一点也要缴械了，濒临爆发的欲望折磨的他双眼泛红，哑声道：“Peter，好孩子动一动，让Daddy把精液都给你。”  
Peter撒娇般细哼了声，小幅度地磨蹭着Tony性器根部，没有力气似的偷懒抽插。  
“Fuck god！”  
Tony终于忍不住爆了粗口，他再不管什么不应期，凶猛地向上顶撞着自己有限的活动部位，将阴茎猛力插进Peter的肉穴里。  
“No！”  
Peter唇边泄出惊喘，他被顶的浑身颤抖，直接软在了Tony怀里，软绵绵撑不起手来，只有下身被插弄地起伏。  
“呼……慢些……Tony……慢些呀……唔啊……”  
Tony充耳不闻：“Honey，做什么事都需要付出代价，我教过你的，放松乖一点，让我好好肏你。”  
少年伏在男人胸膛上的身子扭动磨蹭，身下湿嗒嗒的肉穴被男人的阴茎撑的满涨，发出淫淫水声，他像小兽一样餍足欢愉地呻吟，脑袋被重燃的欲望搅和的一塌糊涂，忍不住伸出手来勾住Tony的脖颈，同他交缠地亲吻。  
“Tony，Tony……呼嗯……”  
“在呢，宝贝儿。”Tony狠力捣进少年汁水淋漓的后穴，感受湿热的媚肉紧紧吸附自己性器，直觉百般舒泰。  
翻云覆雨间情潮澎湃，灵与肉，爱与欲交织相缠，耳鬓厮磨，Peter还未从射精的高潮缓过来，又被Tony的抽插带入了新一轮极乐。  
男人火热的阴茎每次都被他吃进内深处，Peter像天鹅仰着修长的白皙脖颈，在迷离泪眼里看见Tony为自己动情的欲态，深觉餍足至极。  
他也同Tony参加过无数残酷的战斗，见证过经历过许多九死一生，他以为自己看得淡，但梦境逼真让他惶惶不安，恐惧像藤蔓攥着他，而后化成欲望入膏肓，只有这样的抵死缠绵才能解他的毒。  
而没有Tony他无药可医。  
“……没有了你我该怎么办？”  
“你永远拥有我，My amorette。”  
Tony在Peter的后穴猛力深插了几下，在少年被顶撞出的啜泣中释放了欲望。  
因为男人的射精而又靠后面高潮一次的Peter忍不住叫出了声，他浑身痉挛，后穴用力收缩着，似乎还在恋恋不舍要连同精水和带给他极乐的凶器都留住。  
Tony也发出餍足的呻吟，他静静闭眼喘着气，感受射精后的快感慢慢沉如欲海里。  
接连的高潮让Peter终于失了气力，他蹭着Tony的肩颈轻浅呼吸。  
“满意了吗，Peter Parker？”Tony侧过头，摸索着亲亲小朋友的耳朵。  
“我好累唔……”Peter答非所问，他乖巧地朝上靠了靠让Tony的吻落在脸侧。  
结果因为性器还没拔出去，一动作就夹紧，Tony被夹的一哆嗦，阴茎又有微微抬头的趋势，他赶忙转移话题：“我也很累了，babe你放开我的手好不好？我抱你去清洗。”  
Peter鼓了鼓嘴，小声呢喃了句“我想留着”就埋在Tony颈边不动作了。  
Tony等了半天没听见回应，忍不住又轻声喊了Peter的名字，得到的回应是少年有节奏的呼吸，显然对方已经睡过去了。  
“Seriously?!”  
Tony被生生气笑了，双手的束缚似乎还有一个多小时才能解开，他的阴茎则被少年含在体内，对方动辄就刺激得他眼角抽动，根本没法睡觉，最后只能无言地与眼前黑暗互相煎熬着，无可奈何磨牙嘀咕，“小混蛋，看我明早怎么收拾你。”  
Peter睡了一个很足的觉，前半段似乎做了个不记得名字的噩梦，后来不知为什么噩梦消失了，他枕着柔软的枕头香香甜甜睡到了天明，然后被臀缝间奇异的挤压感唤醒了。  
他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，嘴里还在呢喃怎么了，突然后穴被炽热的性器猛然撞进，他猝不及防朝前爬下去，声音都惊恐地变了调：“Mr.Stark？！”  
身后压在他身上掴着他的臀丘抽插的男人自然是Tony，对方挺腰在他后穴顶了两下，直到Peter颤巍巍从喉咙挤出破碎甜腻的呻吟才慢条斯理收了势，俯身用手指捏着少年的下巴将他的头掰转过来，微微勾着笑：“Good morning Peter，你还记得昨晚自己做了些什么吗？”  
Peter不知道是不是因为被对方肏弄出了错觉，他从对方的语气里竟然听出了几分幽怨，忍不住打了个哆嗦，话没过脑子：“What happened……”  
祸从口出，Peter眼睁睁看着Tony脸色沉下来，然后男人危险地眯起眼，勾起唇沉声道：“没关系，我们有一天时间给你慢慢回忆。”  
Peter脑内警铃大作，他无意识想往前逃，被Tony一把捉住脚踝拖了回来，漏出半截的硕大肉刃又被重重撑了进去。  
两个人同时发出呻吟，Peter支着手肘试图垂死挣扎：“Tony，我，我还要去上课……嘶……”  
Tony早有预料，他一手桎着Peter的腰将钉少年在原处一面大开大合地干着湿热紧致的肉穴：“我已经帮你请过假了，顺便一提，复仇者的训练也一起请了，很遗憾你今天的所有时间都是我的，Mr.Parker。”  
Peter再没反驳什么，实际上他也没有力气反驳了，Tony将他彻底卷入疾风骤雨般的颠鸾倒凤中，情热和快感浆糊了所有思考能力。  
Tony言而有信，真的一天没能让Peter下过床，可怜的蜘蛛侠在昏过去前都没想起来他到底做了什么怨天尤人的事惹得恋人大发雷霆成这样。  
而这谜底，直到很久之后某次Tony要和他玩情趣时才被解开。  
彩蛋  
关押在无人岛监狱的某法师：真的，你们可以质疑我的人品，但不能侮辱我的职业素养！我给那个话唠的红色昆虫施加的当然是心想事成，别人想他做什么都能事成的魔法。让你们瞧不起我的魔法，当他因为诅咒被我的同类控制时候就有你们好看的了，哼哼。  
等等等等，好好说话你怎么就举起武器了呢？大哥别！大哥有话好商量！嗷！！！  
（end）


End file.
